She's Not Afraid
by Roze Hime-sama
Summary: Re-uploaded fic. Based on the song She's Not Afraid by One Direction. SaginumaXReina. One-shot.


Re-upload of a deleted fic. Based on the One Direction song She's Not Afraid. All the characters in the story belong to Level-5, and the song belongs to One Direction. Enjoy!

* * *

**S****aginuma's POV**

"Reina-san!" Midorikawa asked. "Are you going to Kidou's party tonight?'

"Of course!" Reina replied.

I stared at her. "But the party's after hours!'

She winked at me. "When have I been bothered by rules? I'll just sneak out. And you are coming with me."

I blushed. Then, An walked in.

"What are you wearing to the party?" she asked Reina.

"Come on! I'll show you."

A few minutes later, Reina and An walked out of Reina's bedroom. She was wearing a tight midnight-blue dress with a very low-cut top.

"So, what do you think of my new dress?" she looked at everyone in the room.

'It's... Too sexy!" exclaimed Hiroto, staring at his sister.

"Whatever, I don't care." She sauntered away. "Let's go, Saginuma!"

"Hai!" I stood up and followed her outside.

"What about Hitomiko-san? She's bound to notice that we're gone. She only allowed Hiroto and Midorikawa to go to the party. Burn and Gazel are going with Aphrodi."

Reina turned around. "Well, we're not kids anymore, so she's got to let go."

***TIME SKIP***

"We're here!" I stopped. "Do you want to make the grand entrance?"

Reina smiled. Then, she knocked on the door of Kidou's house.

The door swung open. Kidou grinned at us from inside. "You're even later than Gouenji, guys! What held you up?"

"Oh, just a minor problem, never mind. Let's get this party started!" Reina walked inside. Everyone in the room turned around. "Hi, guys! Miss me?" Reina went around, hugging the girls, high-fiving the boys. It was as if she were surrounded by a bright aura, lighting up the room.

"Hey, girl!" A rough voice said. I recognized the boy. It was one of Tobitaka's thugs, though I had no idea what he was doing here. "Are you going home after the party? I can take you somewhere to have fun."

Reina narrowed her eyes, until they were just slits in her face. "No thanks." Her tone was icy. "I've already got someone to take me home." She glanced meaningfully at me.

I flushed, my face hot.

_***TIME SKIP***_

It was a week after Kidou's party. To my immense surprise, Hitomiko-san didn't get too angry. She just lectured us on honesty, and not sneaking out, blah blah blah. All the way through, Reina was rolling her eyes at Hitomiko's back.

Actually, I liked Reina. A lot. Not just like a friend. I told this to Hiroto, and he told me to confess to her. Well, that was easy, coming from him, since he was so popular with girls and all, but I did what he said anyways.

"Reina?" I asked nervously, scratching my head.

"Yeah?"

This was my big moment. "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

She frowned. "I think I'm not ready for dating just yet. Sorry." She went away, leaving me to stare at her retreating back.

"That went well," I grumbled to myself as I passed Hiroto's room.

"What went well?" asked Hiroto.

"Confessing." I told Hiroto about my failed confession.

"You've still got a chance! She said she wasn't ready YET. Yet means she might change her mind later." Hiroto replied.

**Hiroto's POV**

I don't get it. Reina once told me that she liked Saginuma as well. Since the feeling's mutual, she should be delighted that he confessed! In that case, I will help Reina get over her fear of falling in love.

Saginuma looked dejected, so I patted him on the back. "Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for you to convince her that you're a good guy."

**Reina's POV**

"Why?" I scream to myself. I'm alone, in my room, Saginuma's confession still ringing in my ears. "I like him too, so why on earth did I say that to him?"

Thinking back, I remembered what I told Hiroto when he asked me what my greatest fear was.

***FLASHBACK***

"_Reina, truth or dare?" Hiroto asked me._

"_Dare!" I replied confidently._

"_Okay. What is your greatest fear?"_

_I thought for a long time. I enjoyed scary movies, so I wasn't afraid of any monsters or anything supernatural. I didn't have any stage fright, as I liked being the center of attention. I wasn't afraid of the dark, or running wild. Then, I found the answer._

"_I'm afraid of falling in love." As I said it, I knew what I said was true. I liked keeping things and my feelings confidential, only to myself. Being in a relationship would mean opening up my heart._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

**Saginuma's POV**

"I'm not sure what went wrong." Hiroto said, furrowing his brow. "She likes you too, it's that much obvious."

"Maybe she's trying to test me?" I asked. "Maybe someone told her that I was a playboy and would stomp on her heart?"

"That's a whole bunch of maybes," Hiroto shrugged.

***TIME SKIP***

"Hi, Reina!" I said into the phone. Reina was on a trip somewhere, so I could only talk to her through the phone.

"Hey! Do you miss me?" she asked sweetly. She'd been acting like that since I'd confessed to her, like we were maybe-boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You know, you're not supposed to call me right now. It's past both our curfews."

"Never mind, Sensei's already asleep now, it's like, two in the morning."

I smiled. That was certainly nice, chatting with her over the phone.

Suddenly, I thought of what I'd told her on the phone a day ago. I told her that I couldn't stand that kind of relationship with her.

She replied that she was sorry, and said that it would all change soon.

That all settles it.

I'm in love with Yagami Reina, a daredevil girl.

And she's afraid of falling in love.

* * *

Review, onegaishimasu?


End file.
